


loving you forever

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Enjoy !!, Fluff, Gen, Songfic, and he does not want to bother the other members, angst with happy ending, but at elast he has some character development on why he is crying, but he isnt that slick as he thinks he is, hyunjin has been going through a lot, hyunjin is lowkey crying the entire fic, inspired by changlix's newest skz player, its cute at the end I swear, platonic, platonic poly ships hell yeee, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: hyunjin thought he could fool everyone that he was fine. spoiler: he did not.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	loving you forever

**Author's Note:**

> !! NOT BETA READ !!
> 
> enjoy this platonic thing i guess

hyunjin was not going to lie, he had some rough days in the past month and he was pretty sure that at least someone noticed, but even when they were trying to get him to talk about it, he would just brush it off with the basic excuse that he was tired. of course, that was not the case. but at the same time, he did not wish to worry anyone more than how much he was already with the fact that he got more quiet in the past days.

yes, it was the complete opposite of him and while he surely wanted to somehow get things off of his chest, he also did not want to bother anyone with all his troubles. it was not a healthy minset, he was aware of that. but what was he supposed to do? just start ranting to one of his members about everything that was occupying his mind? hell no, that was too far in his opinion.

they probably had their own problems as well and while he would not mind helping his members, he felt like a burden if he tried to act upon his feelings and let it all out.

yes, maybe he was a hypocrite, but who wasn’t, though?

he had to get better on his own so he could carry on with everything he had to do. he could tell he was kind of slacking on all the activities he had scheduled and he definitely felt like it was obvious and yet, no one seemed to tell him anything about it. it was kind of weird, but as long as he did not disappoint anyone in the process of fighting with himself, everything could be considered perhaps okay… or at least that was what hyunjin surely hoped for.

“fuck this.” he murmured to himself and let himself fall onto his bed, a exhausted sigh escaping his lips. he concentrated on the sounds outside his bedroom, trying to make out if anyone was outside and could hear him. once he figured that probably no one was near his room, tears started dropping from his eyes, streaming on the sides of his face and then either on his hair or the sheets of his bed.

soon enough, sobs started to make their way out of his throat and before hyunjin was aware, he was curled up in his bed crying his eyes out, trying to escape the dreadful feelings he had for the past month. his desperation was loud through his cries and it was only getting sadder as his sobs were getting out of control. there was so many unspoken words he wished he could say and not cry, but it was for the better. if no one knew. and it was for the better if he just tried to wash away all the sadness in a way that no one was aware.

then the questions if he was okay would be over. then he could finally smile for real and not fake one. then he would not be on the verge of tears at every time of the day. and then he could pretend that he indeed was just tired the whole time. and then everything was going to be as it was before. back to normal. right?

right. sure, whatever would make hyunjin sleep better at night.

while busy crying his heart out, the boy had no idea when he fell asleep and he also had no idea that when his room became quiet, two of his members entered his room and placed a blanket over him and also ran their hands through his hair, making sure he was not going to wake up in the middle of the night. they heard everything and they hoped that whichever dreamland hyunjin was in could make him happy for a bit. just for a bit, until they were going to be finished with the gift they prepared for him while everything was going on.

next day, when hyunjin woke up and saw the blanket on him, he felt a wave of panic washing over him. he fell asleep while crying, but he did not remember having a blanket over him. he also was sure they had a schedule that day and maybe he was late for it. why did no one wake him up? was he in trouble? what was going on?

as he was franatically looking for his phone, hyunjin’s mind was running wild with all the bad scenarios that could happen as soon as he was going to leave his room. finally finding his phone, he looked at the time and realised it was way over the time when they were supposed to have a schedule. the discovery made hyunjin jump out of the bed and almost trip over something random on the floor. he started looking for clothes and also took everything he needed to use while in the bathroom to make the most of his time so he could arrive where he needed to be as fast as he could.

he exited his room and as soon as he did, he expected to be met with angry stares, but what he did not expect was to see changbin and felix in the middle of the room, one of them with a guitar and the other seated in front of an electric piano. he looked at the scene in front of him, dumbfounded as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing with his own two eyes. as soon as he wanted to ask, the two started playing a song hyunjin never ehard before.

_“cause i like you  
there’s no other reason, i like you  
when i watch you smile, there’s nothing more i could ask for  
cause i like you”_

hyunjin dropped the things he previously took in a rush as the song started and when he thought he had no more tears left to cry because of what happened yesterday, he could feel his eyes threatening to spill some more droplets.

_“i just wanna ask about your day,  
listening to your hobbies has become my hobby  
feels like the shortest time of the day  
i wanna listen to all your worries  
let me share your load  
so you can break free from the heavy burden you’ve been carrying  
you can lean on me until your cloud of worries disappear from your clear eyes”_

tears started blurring hyunjin’s vision at the word the two were singing for him and he tried to wipe them, as he tried his best not to be a sobbing mess in front of them while they were giving their all with the song.

_“what’s giving you such a hard time?  
i’m serious, i’d rather hurt instead of you  
seeing you smile makes me happy  
even though you look the prettiest when you smile,  
when you just wanna cry, don’t fake a smile”_

all the bad feelings hyunjin had the past weeks started to change and form something he associated with relief, as he realised that he had no reason to try and hide his concerns, because the others were there for him. no matter how loud hyunjin’s inner voice was getting and telling him things were not the way they were, the members would always prove that voice wrong.

_“your eyes filled with happiness, yeah  
are water that will spill even with the slightest jolt  
that’s why i’m more cautious  
i’m worried for you, cause i like you”_

after days… hyunjin could finally muster up an honest smile on his face, as the chorus came again in the song. he was such a silly goose, to think no one got him. when they were there, singing that and making him feel like he was not alone. because he was not alone, never was.

_“cause i like you_  
_there’s no other reason, i like you_  
_when i watch you smile, there’s nothing more i could ask for_  
_cause i like you”_

felix and changbin stopped singing and playing the instruments and before they could say that the song was not entirely done yet, hyunjin made his way towards them and hugged both of them close, letting himself cry again. it was such a nice gesture from them and while they did not have to do it in that way, it still meant the world to hyunjin and it would have meant the world either way, no matter how they would have let him know that they were there for him.

“you are such idiots.” hyunjin choked out between his sobs and the other two let out a laugh, hugging him back.

“we just wanted to let you know that we will be loving you forever, just the way you are loving us forever, love.” felix spoke up and changbin agreed with a loud ‘mhm’.

“you both and the others mean the world to me.” hyunjin simply told them and changbin and felix could swear that their hearts just melted in a puddle on the floor.

“so do you to all of us, silly hyunjinnie.”


End file.
